


Carrying someone on their back

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, Other, Protectiveness, Short & Sweet, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 49





	Carrying someone on their back

"If you continue like this you will be very awesome, believe me," Max commented, shaking his head in the face of such stubbornness.  
"Don't worry I can"  
"Eiji I understand that you were an athlete, but he is heavy"  
"For me it's not heavy at all"  
Max put his hands in his pockets, deciding to stop the discussion, even Ibe-san had previously tried to convince Eiji, but it had been useless.  
Instead Shorter continued to chuckle amused, show and for sure, they would have liked to take a photo perhaps.  
He had never seen his best friend like this and he certainly felt great tenderness.  
Ash was sleeping soundly, with his mouth open and his arms firmly tied to Eiji's neck, who was carrying him on his back, as if he were a child.


End file.
